postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Joint Military Command of the AUE
(former) (former) |domestic_suppliers = Blitz Corporation Anatoray Heavy Industries Disith Heavy Industries C&C Logistics Incorporated Arms Eurasia Company |imports = |exports = |history = Black Sea War Eurasian 100 Days of Blood |ranks = }} The Joint Military Command (JMC-AUE) is an official of the Eurasian Federation that traces its roots back to the formation of the Alliance of United Eurasia. Its first ever participation in is the Black Sea War. The of the JMC-AUE is the Chairman while a acts as the . The Department of Defense, under its Secretary, gives executive orders, sets policies, and regulates the JMC-AUE and other defense-related organizations. History The Joint Military Command was established as the main military force of the Alliance of United Eurasia during the Black Sea War. But the JMC-AUE traces its roots back to the respective armed forces of , , and . Service Branches Ground Force Command The military branch of the Joint Military Command that is responsible for . GFC troops stationed to assist and take part on operations and missions with the NFC serve as while GFC troops stationed to assist and take part on operations and missions with the AFC serve as . The sub-branches of the Ground Force Command are: *Advance Scout Unit *Ranger Patrol Unit *Rapid Response Reaction Unit Air Force Command The military branch of the Joint Military Command that is responsible for . The AFC has the tasks of , providing , conducting , and providing other kinds of to surface forces. The AFC also commits its assets to provide and capabilities to the GFC ( ) and to the NFC ( ) with its and . The sub-branches of the Air Force Command are: *Airborne Troopers Wing *Special Armed Wing *Airhead Security Wing Naval Force Command The military branch of the Joint Military Command that is responsible for and warfare. The NFC has the task of patrolling , controlling the seas, eliminating , performing and securing . The sub-branches of the Naval Force Command are: *Force Reconnaissance Group *Special Warfare Action Group *Ocean Demolitions Group Strategic Aerospace Command The technological research and development military branch that oversees aerospace warning and control. It also operates the the air and missile protecting the Eurasian Federation using , and , and even . The SAC also operates a department in the Higgs Space Center that maintains the use of and satellites. SAC also maintains military facilities and stations with and . The sub-branches of the Aerospace Command are: *Intelligence Protection Team *Special Research Team *Special Logistics Team Organization and Ranks Ground Force Command Naval Force Command Air Force Command Strategic Aerospace Command Ranks Category:Military Category:Eurasian Federation Recruitment and Conscription The AUE armed forces soldiers through although citizens may be to the military during times of . The Eurasian Federation allows but the alternatives would either be to serve as a or to do ; if the objector is deemed fit to be a but refuses to do so, a would have to be payed depending on the objector's personal and . are obligated to take up basic and lessons until they reach past the age of 18. While who have been unemployed for one year over are forced to do or depending on their backgrounds and . Equipment Note: All items marked with "*" means that they are locally produced variants either through license or reverse-engineering '' *P-1 *M-1 *K-2 *G-1 *C-1 *L-2 *L-3 *PM-1 *PM-2 *KM-1 *KC-1 *CK-1 *SK-1 *Euraknife-1 File:P-1 pistol revolver.jpg|P-1 File:M-1.png|M-1 File:G-1 shotgun.jpg|G-1 File:C-1 heavy machine gun.jpg|C-1 File:L-2 Recoilless rifle.jpg|L-2 File:L-3 Grenade launcher.jpg|L-3 File:PM-1 machine pistol.png|PM-1 File:PM-2 machine pistol.png|PM-2 File:KM-1 assault rifle.png|KM-1 File:KC-1 Automatic rifle.jpg|KC-1 File:CK-1 automatic rifle.png|CK-1 File:SK-1 DMR.jpg|SK-1 File:Euraknife1.jpg|Euraknife-1 *T-1 ( ) *T-2 ( ) *T-3 ( ) *T-4 Hound *T-5 Samson *T-7A1 Burst *T-7A2 OverBurst *I-1/2/3 family *I-4 Mine-Resistant Armored Vehicle ( ) *I-5 *K-1 File:T-4 MBT.jpg|T-4 Hound File:T-5 MBT.jpg|T-5 Samson File:T-7A1 MBT.jpg|T-7A1 Burst File:T-7A2 MBT.jpg|T-7A2 OverBurst *J-1 All-Around Multipurpose Utility Vehicle (AMUV)* - variant *J-2/3 Rapid & Light Assault Vehicle ( ) File:AMUV.png|AMUV with a general-purpose machine gun *F-1 Grand* - variant *MV-1 Vulture* - variant *BQP-1 File:F-1 Grand.jpg|F-1 Grand File:MV-1.png|MV-1 Vulture *AH-1 Hover Tank* - variant *AH-1S Hover Ship* - variant *AH-2 Tarantula *AH-2F Goliath Tarantul File:AH-1 Hover Tank.jpg|AH-1 Hover Tank File:AH-1S Hover Ship.jpg|AH-1S Hover Ship being presented to its major sponsors File:AH-2 Tarantula.jpg|AH-2 Tarantula File:AH-2F Goliath.jpg|AH-2F Goliath Tarantul *Snake F. Estival-class *Alastor-class *Shaher-class *Shana-class *Mikalojus Cui-class *Aeolia Schenberg-class *Ribbons Almark-class *Virtue-class *Goliad-class *Zobac-class *Rein-class File:Snake-class.jpg|Snake F. Estival-class File:Alastor-class.jpg|Alastor-class File:Shana-class.jpg|Shaher-class File:Shaher-class.jpg|Shana-class File:Mikalojus Cui.jpg|Mikalojus Cui-class File:Aeolia Shenberg-class.jpg|Aeolia Schenberg-class File:Ribbons Almark-class.jpg|Ribbons Almark-class File:Virtue-class.jpg|Virtue-class File:Goliad-class landing ship.jpg|Goliad-class File:Zobac-class landing boat.jpg|Zobac-class File:Rein-class light patrol craft.png|Rein-class Criticisms Previous Organization The of the Alliance of United Eurasia is divided between the Central Defense Force for the central government and the State Defense Forces for each nation-state. Each of these separate bodies manage and independently command their own service branches: the , , and (if applicable). The Central Defense Force handles the training of officers and soldiers to the military while the State Defense Force maintains and forces for each nation-state. The Joint Military Command heads over all of the independent military bodies and enforces its authority within each of them through its control of the ; it has the power to overrule an order given by a nation-state to its military and can also take control of the command of these military bodies. the populace falls to the responsibility of each state government and, ultimately, of the central government. These tasks are overseen by that act as stationary self-defense troops which also includes the roles of (if applicable), , and as well as supplementing the Joint Military Command in times of war. This organization poses a threat: that a nation-state of the AUE might use their own military force against the Eurasian Federation; it has been a major issue in the country. There have been numerous arguments and even attempts to the nation-states and let the central government solely handle military and defense matters. People within the nation-states also have different opinions regarding the matter and this has lead to a compromise. The State Defense Forces now have limited authority in handing out orders and procuring their own equipment which have disgruntled a few soldiers and officers in the nation-states. Also, the central and state military does not have their own and ; only the Joint Military Command has the power to maintain and command these organizations. This issue was addressed already by '''HR3-CL#0049: Military Shuffle Act' which transformed the JMC-AUE to what it is today. Conscription The government used to have a policy which would have to unemployed for more than one year into the until they get an occupation again as a form of to achieve . This was turned into a law for the first time on 2000 as HR1-CL#0198: Citizen Support for Eurasia's Defense, was abolished on 2012 by HR3-CL#0049: Military Shuffle Act, and was readopted again. Black Sea War During the Black Sea War, and the accused the Joint Military Command of using chemical and biological warfare. It was also accused for disguising AUE soldiers as peacekeeping troops then, while still in disguise, going into combat and opening fire. Gallery File:AUEcoa1.png|JMC-AUE File:AUEcoa6.png|Eurasian Federation War Flag Category:Military Category:Eurasian Federation Category:Military Category:Eurasian Federation